Saving Harry
by Nelby's Quill
Summary: Harry is at is aunt and uncle's for the summer holidays, when his uncle beats him almost to death. What will happen to the boy when Dumbledore decides that he must continue living with his aunt and uncle, returning for the Christmas holidays? M for child abuse, neglect, self harm
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- **This is my first fanfiction so any advice is welcome! Thanks

Harry lay in his bed with his right arm behind his head. He was having trouble lifting the left without a searing pain shooting down his arm. He was almost positive it was broken but, he hoped it wasn't because he knew he still had two months left of the summer holidays before he would have the opportunity to get it fixed.

He had been stupid he knew it. His aunt had told him to have the shed cleaned and organized by the time she and her husband got back from wherever they were going. So Harry had started the daunting task, and after an hour he had been cover in sweat. The Dursley's had been sure to lock Harry outside so that he would not be able to steal food while they were gone. This also meant however that Harry had nothing to drink. The hose wasn't even hooked up because yet again Little Winging was in a draught. Harry had spent quite a bit of time walking to each window in turn and trying to slide it open, desperate for a drink of water. It was times like this when Harry wished that his wand wasn't locked away in the cupboard under the stairs; it almost would have been worth it to get kicked out of school if he could just get into the house for a drink.

The boy had not eaten in days, and if he had known the night before that he was going to be in the 102 degree heat all day, he would have drank some water from the faucet before going to bed. After what seemed like hours of organizing the shed Harry sat down on a broken old beach chair and grabbed one of Dudley's old tee ball bats, not that Dudley had ever played Tee ball he just had to have at least one of everything whether he would use it or not. Sitting in the shade of the shed Harry had started to bounce a baseball on the end of the bat. He counted as the ball bounced up and down, "one, two three," It would fall and Harry would have to start over. He had been so immersed in his little game that he had not heard the car pull up in front of the house, or the puffing of his uncle coming to investigate his progress.

"WHAT THE BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BOY," roared uncle Vernon. Vernon was a whale sized man whose face turned purple and spit flew from his mouth as he screamed at the boy. Harry's heart sank. He was in trouble and he knew it. Not only was the shed not clean, but he was playing something that was his cousin's. It did not matter that the tag was still hanging from the tee ball bat, or that it had been in the shed for the past six years since Dudley's seventh birthday.

"I'm sorry uncle Vernon! I just needed a quick break; I haven't had any water all day. Please don't.." but the rest of Harry's plea was interrupted by his uncle's snarl.

"You want a break boy? I'll give you a break." His uncle had grabbed the bat from Harry and slammed it down on Harrys forearm. Tears immediately welled up in his eyes as he heard the sickening crunch of the wood on his arm. Harry immediately fell to his knees on the floor of the shed cradling his arm. Vernon sneered at him and threw the bat at Harry as he walked away, missing his head by inches.

As Harry listened to the crickets chirping outside his window he thought of his friends. How was he going to hide the newest injury from Ron and Hermione, let alone the bruises that were covering the rest of his body? But Harry thought that his uncle would probably stop leaving visible evidence of his punishments as the school year approached, not wanting to draw suspicion.

Harry imagined the look on Ron's face if he saw Harry's twisted arm. A green color would slowly rise covering his freckled face. Harry was sure if they were at the Burrow Ron would tell him that is mom could fix it for him then quickly hasten to into the kitchen to make a pot of tea, to be anywhere he didn't have to look at the arm. Harry imagined what Hermione would say if she saw his arm, "Harry you must go to Dumbledore right away! He would want to know what they did to you!" But Harry would not be calling for Dumbledore. He was so grateful that the man had allowed him to come to Hogwarts, and Harry was afraid if he seemed like too much trouble then the headmaster would not let him come back for his second year.

Anyway Harry would never tell anyone what the Dursley's did to him when he was not at school. He knew it was his own fault that he was a "freak" like his uncle reminded him so often. And Harry knew that he was weak, what kind of wizard let a muggle beat him up on a daily basis? Not a real one. Not a strong one. Harry knew he was an embarrassment to the wizarding community for being so weak, and an embarrassment in the muggle community for having magic. He did not belong anywhere, and he knew it was just a matter of time before his friends realized what a coward he truly was and stopped all contact with him.

Harry's stomach growled angrily and Hedwig peered out of one eye, clearly not happy with being woken up. "I'm sorry girl, but I can't go out and hunt like you can," Harry apologized. The owl ruffled her feathers and went back to sleeping. She was the only one who ever saw the cuts and bruises inflicted by his relatives, and Harry was very grateful to have her to talk to, even if she just blinked at him in response. Harry gingerly lowered his uninjured arm to his stomach and felt the vibrations of hunger. He lightly brushed his fingertips over his ribs and flinched. They clearly hadn't mended yet from the last round of Dudley's boxing practice.

His uncle had tied Harry's arms behind his back and held him up by the hair while his cousin used him as a punching bag. There were still angry red marks from where the ropes had dug into his wrists.

This summer had definitely started out as one of Harry's worst. It was almost as if his uncle felt like he needed to make up for the year Harry had spent away at school. Harry closed his eyes and tried not to imagine how the rest of the summer was going to go. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep with dreams of his uncle's angry face contorting with rage as he charged at Harry.

As the weeks wore on Harry's punishments occurred far more often with increasingly lasting injuries. One evening Harry burnt the rolls he was supposed to be serving with dinner. He began to panic as the smell of the charcoaled rolls filled the house. His heart was hammering; he knew what was coming and had no idea how to prepare himself for it.

"BOY!" roared uncle Vernon, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!" Petunia quickly whisked away a curious Dudley telling him that since he was a good boy she would take him out for ice cream.

"I…I…It was an accident uncle Vernon… I'm really sor.." but he was cut off as Vernon's angry fist had collided with his head. "Please don't. It won't happen again I promise," Harry begged.

"No you're right it won't" his uncle stared down at him. Then he said slowly, "Take the rolls out of the oven boy." Harry made to put on the red checkered oven mitts lying on the counter. But Vernon placed his hand on top of them. "Without the mitts."

Harry's face paled. "NOW BOY!" his uncle roared. Harry took a deep breath and opened the oven. Immediately the heat engulfed him.

"Please" Harry whispered, but he knew it was no use. A fat hand grabbed hold of Harry's untidy black hair and shoved his face closer to the oven. "Ok Ok please let go," but the hand only pulled tighter; his nose was an inch from the fiery hot shelf, and he could feel the his eyebrows burning. Harry reached out his already broken arm. His shaking fingers wrapped around the cookie sheet that the rolls were sitting on and Harry let out a scream.

His yell only made it worse; as soon as Harry dropped the cookie sheet on top of the stove his uncle threw him to the ground unfastening his belt. Harry tried not to cry but the pain from his burned and broken arm were excruciating, he tried not to look at it. His uncle gave him a kick rolling him over to his stomach. Harry felt his shirt being roughly lifted. It had been a few years since his uncle had resorted to the belt, and the scars on Harry's back had almost faded. As Harry lay on the ground bracing himself for the first lash he began to hyperventilate. _Smack _ the belt left and angry red welt across his shoulders. _Smack Smack Smack _All of a sudden Harry eyes went dead and he did not feel anything, he was numb to the pain. It was almost as though he had left his body, but he watched as it crumpled flat as his uncle whipped him again and again.

When Harry came to he could not move from the pain. His hand still felt as if it was burning white hot, and his back was throbbing. He looked up at the kitchen clock; it was 2:14 in the morning. Harry slowly made himself sit up, careful not to look at his burned hand. Slowly he stood up, seeing stars as he did. Holding on to a kitchen chair with his right hand he steadied himself. Slowly he made his way through the house, clutching to furniture as he went. It must have taken him an hour but he made it to his room. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill and slowly wrote

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am really sorry to bother you during the holidays, _

_But I am afraid if someone does not come and get me I will not make it until September,_

_My uncle is beating me, and he burned my hand so bad I do not think it will heal on its own. _

_Please send help,_

_Harry_

Harry looked at the note once and folded it up. He had a hard time tying it to Hedwig one handed but managed in the end. His head was pounding so hard and the room was starting to spin. He knew he would not make it to the bed, so Harry curled up on the floor silent tears streaming down his face.

The next morning Harry awoke feeling rays of sun beating down on his back. He knew it was time to look at his hand but he was afraid of what he would see. Slowly and painfully he lifted the hand to his face using his right hand for support. What he saw almost make him pass out.

The skin had melted away and Harry could see layers of raw flesh and muscle. He knew he would not be allowed to wrap it, if it was covered his uncle would not be able to see his fine work. Harry carefully pulled himself off the floor, he could feel his shirt sticking to the wounds on his back, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

Harry quietly tiptoed into the bathroom and shook as he put his hand under the faucet. When the water hit his hand Harry had to shove his good hand into his mouth to stop himself from screaming. The pain was horrible. He turned off the faucet and sat on the toilet seat willing himself not to pass out.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE," he heard his uncle call. So harry wiped away the tears that had been streaming from his eyes, and headed downstairs, anxious about what he would find.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Dumbledore walked through the castle entrance quite happy with himself. He had quite enjoyed the past fortnight in which he had found a new defense against the dark arts teacher. He chuckled to himself thinking about how his colleagues would react when they realized that he had hired Lockhart. Lockhart was a pretty man yes, but Dumbledore was sure he didn't know a werewolf from a golden retriever. But nevertheless Lockhart was the only person to fill out an application this year so it was the best he could do.

Dumbledore hummed to himself as he walked up to his office still thinking about the celebrity that would be coming to work for him very shortly. When he finally reached the top of the steps the portraits on the wall called out to him and greeted his return cheerfully. Dumbledore gave them all a friendly wave and the sat down at his desk. He had a stack of letters no doubt from the parents of anxious first year students who would be coming to his school in a little over a month.

It was in the evening and Dumbledore was getting back to his feet having decided to save the letters for the morning, when one envelope in particular caught his eye. He recognized the untidy scrawl at once and opened it. The old headmasters on the wall all watched curiously as Dumbledore's eyebrows rose higher with each line. Suddenly he stood up and quickly glided to the fire place. Throwing in some floo power he lowered his head and called out, "Severus I need a word."

Severus Snape walked through the fire shortly after, sneering and angry about having been interrupted during his potion making. Dumbledore handed him the note and said, "We will go together. If the situation is as dire as it seems you will take Harry back and I will stay to talk to the Dursleys. Are you ready to go?"

"Headmaster," Snape drawled, "are you sure the boy isn't just exaggerating to get a little extra attention. You should have known as soon as the spotlight left his forehead for a couple of months the boy would by dying for a reason to get it back."

"I do not think that Harry is looking for attention," said Dumbledore, ignoring Snape's rolling eyes. "We will go and check to make sure." The two men left without another word, and once they were outside of the grounds they apparated with a loud crack.

As the two men walked up the driveway to number 4 Privet Drive, Snape could not help but notice that many people were stopping to stare at them. A boy who could not be much younger than Harry was letting his soccer ball roll away from him as he stared open mouthed. An elderly woman who was walking her cat on a leash stopped short to pick up the animal and turn back the way she came. Snape guessed that these muggles were not used to seeing figures wearing cloaks; and Dumbledore's beard was definitely an easy target for wandering eyes.

Dumbledore reached out a finger to ring the doorbell as a fat boy with stringy blond hair swung it open a laugh still etched across his face. As he turned to walk out the door he finally saw the men and his mouth dropped. Dudley took a step backward and slammed the door in their faces. The two turned to look at each other when the door swung open again.

"And what do the two of you want?" sniffed Petunia.

"Ahh well my colleague professor Snape would like a word with Harry about his summer homework," said Dumbledore smiling. The smile however was not returned.

"He is busy, you will have to come back later," Petunia scoffed her cheeks turning pink.

"I am afraid that we travelled all this way, and it would be quite rude of you to turn us away. We will have to sit on your front lawn and wait for a more convenient time. In fact, yes, that is what we will do. Do you have a lawn chair I could borrow? I prefer the ones with a built in foot rest. A man as old as often has tired feet you see." Dumbledore turned as if he was about to walk on to Petunia's lawn and make himself at home when Petunia responded.

"Well…" Petunia was obviously struggling with the thought of these two bizarre looking men sitting outside her house in lawn chairs. Oh what the neighbors would say. "Ok you can see him, but Dudders and I were just leaving"

"We were?" came a voice from the next room.

"Well, have a nice evening then," Dumbledore twinkled, "I am sure your husband and I will have a marvelous time watching that sport you people like. What is it? Oh yes football." Although looking bored by the conversation Snape was impressed how easily it had been for Dumbledore to invite himself into the Dursley's home. A worried looking Petunia bustled by quickly holding her son's hand tightly up over his head like he was a small child. Once inside Dumbledore wordlessly pointed to the stairs indicating that Severus was to go look for the boy.

He silently moved up the stairs not pausing to look at the photographs hung on the wall. If he had, he would have realized that there were none of Harry, or his mother Lily. Lily was Petunia' sister, and Snape' best and only friend from Hogwarts. His biggest regret in life was not asking her to marry him before James, the boy's father, had. He knew that Lily would have accepted. How different his life would have been.

At the top of the stairs Snape could see a door to the left that had numerous locks on it. "What stupid muggles," he thought, surely one lock would have produced the same affect. "Alohamorra," he whispered. The door swung open and Snape momentarily lost control of his reactions, his mouth had dropped open. Lying on the floor was Harry. His face was in a puddle of his own blood, and Severus was surprised but relieved to see that it rippled every time the boy exhaled.

Harry was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, and Severus could see every rib and bone protruding from his back. The boy had open wounds from his shoulder to his waist band, and his arm was sticking out at a funny angle. As Severus moved closer and bent down he could see small round burn marks and as he rolled Harry over Severus saw that they continued onto his front. He could also see a couple of Harry's ribs moving in a waving pattern not unlike the ocean. The boy let out a moan, shocking Snape into action.

Severus' stomach turned and he felt quite nauseous as he scooped up the boy. He was surprised to see how light Harry was for a twelve year old. His nephew Draco surely weighed more than this and he was shorter than the boy in his arms. Severus walked quickly down the stairs stopping long enough for Dumbledore to see the boy, his face blanching, before he apparated to the front gates of the school.

Severus sent his patronus ahead of him to warn Madame Pomfrey of what was coming. He silently thought to himself that he was glad he had finished his potions for the nurse so far in advance before the start of term. The double doors to the hospital wing swung open as he approached and Madame Pomfrey met them at the nearest bed.

"Here," she said, "Lay him down here. What has happened?

"His uncle," said Severus not meeting her eye. The woman quickly began running diagnostic tests on the boy while Severus retreated to the back room to find as many potions that he thought would be useful. When he returned Madame Pomfrey handed him a piece of parchment and said, "I don't know where to start." Snape looked down his hooked nose and read

**Harry James Potter 12 years old Male**

**Broken skull with open wound causing massive blood loss**

**Broken nose and cheekbone**

**Burns 2 degree covering torso**

**Numerous lacerations on back**

**4 broken ribs on left side**

**Internal bleeding due to blunt force trauma**

**Left arm broken radius and ulna**

**Left hand significant burns-ability to heal undetermined**

**Right tibia compound fracture**

At this last note Severus looked down and was shocked that he hadn't realized that there was a bone sticking out of the boy's shin. Madame Pomfrey started busying herself with Harry's head wound which seemed to be the worst by far. While Severus uncorked the first potion which was would numb the pain for at least a little while. He waved his wand and the contents floated in the air, and he slowly lowered the floating ball of blue liquid into the spot where Harry's stomach would be. Then he repeated this action with a skelegrow potion, a blood replenishing potion, and a vitamin potion. All the time wondering why it was taking Albus so long to return.

He looked up at last and saw that Madame Pomfrey was pointing her wand at each bruise on Harry's body and muttering a quiet incantation making them disappear. Severus started to do the same on the burns, they must have been from a cigar because they were much too big to be from a cigarette. He lost count at twenty coin shaped circles on the boy's chest.

"We are going to have to heal this hand as it is and try to work on the function of it when the crisis is over," the nurse said more to herself than to Severus. She flicked her wand at Harry's burned infected hand and it healed into a flesh colored glove shape. Severus grimaced as he looked at the fingers all stuck together and curled, but he quickly pulled himself back to the burns on the boy's torso trying not to think about the hand.

When the two had finished healing Harry's chest and stomach they looked down to his broken leg. "I am going to need help putting that back in," she said, "The skelegrow won't work if the bone isn't under the skin. Hold his shoulders so he won't move too much." Severus was not a fan of taking directions from anyone but the Dark Lord, however he did what he was told and gently but firmly held onto the boy's shoulders.

Madame Pomfrey stood at the foot of the bed and jerked her wand. The pain potion was unable to prevent all of the pain as the nurse jerked the bone around trying to find the right fit. Harry screamed like Severus had never heard a person scream. He arched his back and then tried to sit up. Severus put much of his body weight into keeping the boy flat on the bed. Harry screamed and screamed, and then what was worse he stopped screaming and quietly started begging.

"P-Please stopp. I p-promise to be good. Please." A single tear fell down his cheek. Quietly enough so that only Severus could hear him Harry whispered, "Please just let it end. I can't do it anymore, it's not worth it.." Severus looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. But as the last word left the boy's mouth his eyes went blank. They looked right through Severus. He bent low to whisper in Harry's ear, but as he did Madame Pomphrey said, "Ok I think that will do for now." When he looked back down Harry's body had relaxed and his eyes had closed again, the pain potion working.

"Let's roll him over and see the damage on his back; the rest of the broken bones will begin to heal as the skelegrow starts to work," the nurse said. And she flicked her wand and the boy's boy rolled over onto his stomach hovering a foot off of the bed, she let out a gasp as she saw the wounds covering every inch of skin on the boy's back. The two set to work healing and mending the skin. It was not until they had finally sat down to take a break that Dumbledore strode in with worried eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is he Poppy," Dumbledore asked as he strode closer to the unconscious boy.

"He will survive," responded the old nurse, "but I'm keeping him here as long as I need to," she added quickly. "I am going to try and fix his hand tomorrow and it will take some time for him to recover from all of this."

"What are you going to do with the boy when he is cleared?" asked Snape.

"I have already worked that bit out Severus," Dumbledore did not meet the potion master's gaze.

"But surely you are not planning to send the boy back to whoever did this?!" questioned Madame Pomfrey.

"Don't fret Poppy," Dumbledore smiled at her, "arrangements have been made and he will be quiet safe when he is ready to leave the hospital wing." Madame Pomfrey looked relieved, but Severus was not as convinced.

"Can we step out Severus?" asked Dumbledore, "that is if you are all set with him Poppy."

"Yes of course! I can manage on my own from here." Madame Pomfrey pulled the sheets higher over Harry and busied herself returning the unused potions.

"Let's go to my office Severus. I think we will find it more comfortable there." The two returned to Dumbledore's chambers in silence. When they were seated, Dumbledore behind his desk, and Severus in the chair opposite he asked again,

"So what are you doing with the boy?"

Dumbledore folded his long fingers and said slowly, "When he recovers, Harry will return to his aunt and uncles, it is safest th.." but Severus interrupted knocking a chair over as he stood up angrily.

"YOU WHAT? SEND THE BOY BACK, ARE YOU MAD?! The portraits on the walls were all shaking their heads disapprovingly at the outburst, but Dumbledore answered,

"Yes Severus, please sit down and I will explain everything."

"What is there to explain?! If you send him back there you are sending him into a death trap."

"Severus, it seems like you have taken a liking to the boy," Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

"I have not," retorted Snape defiantly, "But do you know how many potions we will have just wasted if the boy goes and dies tomorrow?"

"Alas, no potions shall be wasted, and none more used."

"You are so naïve Dumbledore; to think you can just tell them not to beat the boy and they will listen."

"Please let me explain Severus; I have made an unbreakable vow."

"A what?!" Snape spit out, he was flabbergasted, "You made an unbreakable vow with those muggles?"

"Indeed I did," answered Dumbledore. "After some persuasion I got them to agree to it. With Mrs. Figg, you do know Mrs. Figg right Severus, you know the woman who lives down the street?"

"I know who you are speaking of," snapped Severus, "What does that squib have to do with anything?"

"Well, she agreed to be a witness. I made both Vernon and Petunia; I summoned her back shortly after you left, agree to make the vow. They promised not to punch, slap, beat, burn, hit, strangle, or throw anything at Harry. They also promised to feed the boy at least twice every day. You must understand that no matter what the safest place for Harry is back with his relatives. Do you see any problem with my plan?"

Severus thought for a moment, but was unable to think of anything the headmaster may have missed, "Sir I do not. But do you honestly think this is the best thing for Harry?"

Getting impatient now Dumbledore responded, "Yes obviously, or else I would not have done it." Softening he said, "Now when Harry awakens tomorrow you must ask him for a detailed account of what happened to him. I want to be sure everything is taken care of before I send him back."

"You seriously want me to sit with the boy and ask him to recall everything that has happened to him?" Snape asked incredulously. Dumbledore could not tell if Severus was angry because of being asked to spend one on one time with Harry, or because Severus was worried for the boy's mental health.

"Yes that is exactly what I would like."

"And what do I do when the boy says nothing. It's not like he trusts me."

"Severus now would be a great time to earn his trust," Dumbledore caught the doubtful look on Snape's face and added, "Severus I would like you to talk to the boy, but you are an accomplished occlumence. If he will not tell you, then let him show you."

Snape was back on his feet, "So you think it would be better for the boy to relive the whole thing?! You ask too much"

"Severus," said Dumbledore patiently. "We need to know."

"FINE" Severus shouted as he bolted to the door and slammed it behind him. Sometimes he could not decide whether it was worth working for the old man and his strange ways.

The next morning Severus made his way to the hospital wing, still fuming about what Dumbledore had asked him to do. When the doors opened for him he glanced down at the boy but kept walking to Madame Pomfrey's office. "How was the night," he asked.

"Well I don't think either of us got much sleep," answered the woman as she covered her mouth and yawned. "He must have woken up a dozen times screaming. But I have started giving him a dreamless sleep potion. I know it's addictive," she added hastily seeing Snapes eyes narrow, "But the boy cannot heal if he does not get any rest."

"I need to talk to him on Dumbledore's orders," said Snape, "when is he due for the next round of potions?"

"Actually right about now," answered the nurse. As if on cue a pained moan started coming from the last bed.

"Well I will give them to him," said Snape, "and lets add and calming potion to the mix." Severus hoped the extra potion would help to loosen the boy's lips.

"Here you are," Madame Pomfrey handed Severus a basket which she had filled with the various potions he would need. "I will be right here if you need me. Perhaps I will close my eyes for a little bit."

Snape thanked her, took the basket, and moved in Harry's direction. His pace quickened when he saw the boy riving and grimacing. There were great drops of sweat falling from Harry's face, and he was visibly shaking. Without saying a word to him, Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Your bones are mending, that is why you are in so much pain. I am going to give you some potions and I need you to drink them in their entirety." Severus tried to hand the boy one of the bottles but Harry was in too much pain to take it, so Severus held it up to his lips. Surprisingly the boy was able to finish all of the bottles, and when he was done Severus laid him back down.

"Harry we need to have a discussion," the boy looked at him warily. "I need you to tell me what happened to you from the point after you sent the letter to Dumbledore until we came and brought you here." Harry just looked at Severus and then said

"Where is Professor Dumbledore? Why can't I speak to him?" Irritated already Severus snapped,

"It is not my job to look after the headmaster. Now just tell me what happened so we can get this over with."

"No."

"No?"

"No I am not going to tell you."

"Listen Potter, you have two choices. Tell me, or I am going to be forced to look into your memories and find out for myself."

"I want to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Harry tried again.

"I have already told you," said Severus through gritted teeth, "that that is not an option."

"Well I am not telling you," repeated the boy stubbornly.

"Fine have it your way." The potions professor pointed his wand at Harry whose eyes became large, and silently he entered the boy's mind.

"_BOY, GET DOWN HERE," he heard his uncle call. So Harry wiped away the tears that had been streaming from his eyes, and headed downstairs, anxious about what he would find. He silently prayed that the headmaster would be getting his letter before Harry was forced to endure whatever punishment lay ahead._

"_Your aunt, Dudley and I are going out. When we return I expect the dishes done, floor swept, and the house dusted. And boy," the short necked man grabbed Harry by the chin. "If I find one crumb missing from the kitchen it will be your hide."_

"_Yes uncle Vernon," whispered Harry. The family waddled out of the house and Harry started doing his chores. But he became increasingly dizzy with each step. He knew he was starving, and there was no way he could complete his chores without eating something. Harry went to the trash can but it had been emptied. He was going to have to take his chances and eat something out of the fridge._

_Harry took out a head of lettuce. He decided since the family hardly ate healthy food this was probably safe. He took four of five leaves ate them quickly and rinsed them down with some water from the faucet. The he went back to work. When he was finished he went back to his room exhausted._

"_BOY!" Harry was wakened immediately and knew something was wrong. He ran down the stairs as quickly as he could, and then he saw it. Harry had left the head of lettuce on the counter._

"_HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR FOOD"_

"_Please uncle Vernon, I hadn't eaten in days," Harry started to tremble._

"_AND NOW IT WILL BE DAYS UNTIL YOU EAT AGAIN!" roared uncle Vernon. His uncle back handed Harry and he fell to the floor. He kicked the boy repeatedly and then grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into his room. Vernon threw Harry into his room and yelled "YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF YOURS!" The door slammed. Harry lay crying on the floor clutching his stomach. He quivered as he heard Vernon pounded back up the stairs. But he let out a sigh of relief when his uncle did not open the door._

_Harry heard a screw driver and something being fixed to the door, but he just lay there trying to block out the pain in his stomach and hand._

"_There Petunia! You see now the boy won't be able to get out to steal our food! Tomorrow I will add a cat flap so we can deliver water now and again."_

"_It looks marvelous dear," squeaked a high pitched voice, "Simply marvelous!"_

Severus left Harry's mind momentarily remembering all the locks on his door. He looked down at the boy to check his anxiety level. Sure the boy was shaking and tears were falling down his face, but the calming potion seemed to be working so Severus decided it was best to just get the rest over with.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus pointed his wand at the boy and silently entered his mind again. He flew through many of the memories because they were fairly uneventful. Harry lay on the floor of his room for most of every day; only getting up to let his owl outside, to eat a bit of crust or drink a bit of water that was pushed under the cat flap. Snape was revolted to see that the boy was forced to go to the bathroom in a corner and that the boy seemed to be having difficulty moving the fingers on the hand that was burnt. Not much happened until the day before he and Dumbledore had shown up on the front step.

"_BOY," Called the angry voice of Harry's uncle._

"_Yes?" asked the boy nervously._

"_We are having company over and you are to stay in your bedroom making no noise and pretending you don't exist. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes uncle Vernon," answered Harry._

"_Tell me."_

"_I am to remain in my room _Not that he had any way out regardless thought Snape, _making no noise and pretending I don't exist."_

"_Exactly, you might as well not any way; no one would care if you didn't." The boy hung his head but said nothing as he heard the footsteps of his uncle retreating down the stairs. Snape could hear the guests arriving and settling in the living room downstairs. He noticed Harry rocked a little mumbling to himself. When Severus got closer he could hear the boy saying,_

"_No one would know if I was gone. I am a freak I am a freak no one would notice," _Snape could see past the memory and saw Harry starting to breathe faster rocking similarly to the way he did in the memory. But Snape pushed on hoping the boy could handle a few more minutes.

_There was a knock at the window and Harry looked up his heart dropping. Hedwig was back. He tried to motion for her to go but irritated she knocked louder. "Ah that must be the cat" he could hear his uncle saying. Terrified Harry walked over to the window, but he tripped on the way making a loud crashing noise. He quickly got back up and opened the window just as Vernon was getting through the last lock on his door._

_Vernon reached for Harry's throat, but right as he made contact with the skin Hedwig went wild. She went for Vernon's face scratching and pecking angrily. "I'll be back for you boy," He returned back downstairs to see his guests out._

_Harry sat with his back against the door praying somehow the weight of him would stop his uncle from getting in. However the door slammed open crushing Harry, he could feel his leg snap and felt sick as he looked down to see the bone sticking out of his skin. His uncle had a beer in his hand and Harry braced himself for the worst. His uncle started kicking him in the stomach stopping only to take a drink from his bottle or to catch his breath. All of a sudden he stopped and Harry, unable to move opened his eyes tentatively._

_His uncle was lighting a cigar. Harry's heart was racing faster than it had when he was being kicked. Harry's uncle brought the cigar down on the boy's chest and Harry screamed. "Shut up boy or I will make you shut up." Vernon brought the cigar down again on Harry's skin and the boy screamed again. Vernon turned purple._

"_I thought I told you to shut up!" He grabbed Harry's head and smashed it against the floor. One two three times_

"Severus! SEVERUS! You need to stop!" Severus heard the voice of Madame Pomfrey and left the memory. He opened his eyes and saw Harry's knees pulled up to his chin. The boy was rocking back and forth and he was hyperventilating.

"Harry! Harry dear it is all over. It is ok, you can relax," Madame Pomfrey tried with no avail to comfort the boy.

"What do we do?" asked Severus

"Go and get me a sleeping and a calming potion quickly." Snape ran and got the bottles. When he returned there was a bubble around Harry's head.

"Um Poppy what?"

"It is to help him slow his breathing," she answered. Snape quickly magicked the potions into the boy, and his body slumped, limp. The two adults changed the sheets that were drenched with sweat while letting Harry hover above the bed. Once he was tucked back in Severus looked into the boy's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and he winced occasionally but he remained asleep.

It was then Severus realized, "Those burns, the ones made with the cigar, his uncle did most them after the boy was already unconscious."

Snape's fist rapped angrily on the door to the headmaster's office. When it swung open Severus stormed in to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk writing a letter.

"So Severus, how did it go with Harry?"

"HOW DID IT GO WITH HARRY? HOW DID IT GO WITH HARRY?! HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT WITH HARRY?" Snape was furious. He was furious that the headmaster had made him look at Harry's memories, and he was furious about what he had found when he did.

"What happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Well when you didn't respond to Harry's letter he got the shit beat out of him." Dumbledore heard the venom in Snape's voice but waited for him to continue. "They beat him, they starved him, Albus they locked him in a bedroom and did not let him out to use the bathroom." The fight was out of Snape now and he sat down across from Dumbledore; he told the story from the beginning and ended with, "Then his uncle continued to burn him even after Harry fainted."

For some reason Dumbledore was smiling slightly. "Why are you smiling? Didn't you hear what I just told you?" Snape asked.

"Oh yes I did," the smile was gone; "It will be very hard for Harry to face his uncle again."

"WHAT?" hissed Snape, "After what I just told you still want to send him back there? I don't even like the boy and I would not send him back!"

"Yes Severus, but like I have already told you Harry must return. However," he paused as Snape started to interrupt, "However," he started again, "It does seem like I have included everything necessary to prevent Harry from suffering any more abuse in my vow."

"You had better be the one to tell him that you are sending him back," Snape growled. He knew he boy didn't like him already. There was no way he was adding that to the list of charges.

"Of course Severus, I wouldn't expect it any other way," said Dumbledore. "Now on another note how is Harry's hand doing?"

"I don't know," said Snape, "Poppy and I are going to try and heal it after lunch, but she doesn't seem to optimistic."

"Alright, well if you both do your best I am sure he will regain function. Keep me updated," he added. Snape saw this as a queue to leave.

Madame Pomfrey watched as Snape stormed out of the hospital wing, and flinched as the doors slammed closed. Yes she had seen Harry's wounds, but she had no interest in watching how they came to be. "It was unfortunate," she thought, "that Severus didn't ask me to be present while he looked into the boy's mind. Something so intrusive was sure to have an emotional effect on the boy. Making him relive the abuse seemed cruel," and she was sure that if she had been there she could have prevented the breakdown.

The nurse looked down at the boy and seeing that his breathing had slowed she removed the bubble head charm and returned to her office.

After she had finished her lunch the hospital doors swung open again and Snape strode in. "So what is your plan with the hand Poppy?" he asked.

"I think we are going to cast a numbing spell on it and then I will try to separate the fingers and we can go from there." The two adults approached the boy's bed.

"Do we wake him," asked Snape.

"No, but he will wake. The procedure will not be painful but it will be uncomfortable. Severus can you please turn his head away and comfort him when he wakes? Severus rolled his eyes, not pleased with his role, but he realized that he wouldn't know where to start in mending the hand.

"Alright Poppy," he agreed. Severus summoned a chair next to the boy's head and turned it so when he opened his eyes he would be able to see the professor. He kept a hand gently laying on the boy's head and face so he would not be able to turn and see the procedure. Madame Pomfrey performed the numbing spell, took a deep breath and got started.

She placed the glove shaped hand on a white sheet and raised her wand. When she had originally cast the spell that gloved the hand, the fingers had all bent like they were making a fist. It would be hard for her to make out the bones, and there didn't seem to be and fingernails left. Slowly she got to work slicing where she thought the fingers should begin and end.

Harry's eyes shot open, "No stop please stop," he tried to move his head to look at his arm but Severus held him tightly.

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey is trying to fix your hand so you can move your fingers again. You need to lie still."

"Stop please I won't do it again please I won't please," Harry whimpered still fighting against Snape. Snape took a look at the hand and quickly looked away; it was a mess of bones and flesh and blood.

"Harry listen to me," Snape looked him straight in the eye, "you are safe we are trying to hel.." but he stopped as Harry fought harder against him. Severus sighed; he was going to have to go into Harry's head to find out what memory was tormenting him.

_Harry laid flat on his stomach the grass in the back of the Dursley's house. He could not have been more than six years old. Dudley was holding his head to the ground yelling at him "MY FRIENDS ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS! YOU ARE NOT TO TALK TO THEM!" The large boy looked up as his father approached._

"_What did the freak do now?" he asked._

"_He interrupted me and my friends. Asked us to move, said we were in the way," Dudley tattled._

"_Please sir, I was just trying to water the flowers and.."_

_But Vernon interrupted, "Dudley was in YOUR way?! How dare you boy! You are a freak! No one ever gets in your way do you hear me?! But you are always in everyone else's! Dudley hold him tight." The pressure on Harry's head increased as uncle Vernon walked over to them with the hose. He stuck the end in Harry's mouth and walked back to the house and turned on the water. The water rushed out of Harry's nose, Dudley got off him and joined his parents for dinner. Harry lay on the ground coughing and choking until he threw up._

Snape came out of the memory, "Harry listen to me I am not your cousin. No one is going to put a hose in your mouth but we need you to relax. Poppy it's not working I can't keep him still," Harry was thrashing all the while begging his imaginary cousin to stop.

"It's ok I'm finished but don't let him go. I'm going to get a calming and sleep potion I think that's all we can do." As she bustled away Severus did the only thing he could think of to calm the boy. He sat on the bed and scooped him up. Harry tried fighting back but Snape was much stronger. He held the boy tight pressing his head to his chest. Slowly Harry stopped fighting. "Severus, what are you doing?" came the disapproving voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"Well what did you want me to do let him thrash his way to the floor?"

"I suppose not, but still his bones are still on the mend, I don't want them rebroken while they are so fragile." Snape ignored her and continued to hold Harry until Madame Pomfrey had shoved the potions down his throat and Harry finally fell asleep.

"What did you do to his hand?" asked Snape, shocked with what he saw. Harry now had a normal shaped hand but all the thrashing had caused it to bend all the way back on his forearm.

"I had to remove the bones," said Madame Pomfrey, "The skelegrow should replace them. As for fingernails… he may not have any moving forward." Snape laid the boy back in the bed, disgusted by the unnatural bend in the arm. They tucked Harry in, and Severus returned to the dungeons for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore left his study fairly early in the morning the next day. It was time to check on Harry and break the news to him that he would be returning to the Dursley's. As he made his way down the corridor he looked out the window and stopped for a moment to watch the sun rise. It looked like it was going to be another beautiful day, perhaps Poppy would allow he and Harry to go for a stroll around the lake. Some fresh air would definitely do some good for the boy.

"Well I supposed he does need to get out of bed at some point," she said at the suggestion when he mentioned it to her a few minutes later. "His leg will be tender but he should be able to walk on it.. Ok you can go; I'll give you thirty minutes."

Dumbledore raised his eyes at the woman, he was in fact her boss after all. But the fact that she was so protective of her students was one of the reasons he liked her so much. When Dumbledore arrived at Harry's bedside he was pleased to see the boy was sitting up finishing a bowl of oatmeal. "Good morning Harry," he said. "You are looking quite well this morning. How do you feel?"

"Alright I guess sir, it's a little strange not having bones in my hand, but Madame Pomfrey says that they will grow back."

"Yes indeed they will. I was going to ask you if you would like to go for a short stroll around the lake with me. Madame Pomfrey has given the go-ahead" he added as he saw the nervous glance Harry shot at the nurse's office.

"Alright sir."

"Ok excellent Harry," Dumbledore waved his wand and shoes appeared on Harry's feet, and a light sweater over his hospital clothes. "Poppy would have my head if I let you get a cold. It is still a little chilly outside it being so early." So Harry and Dumbledore walk out into the fresh air, Harry limping a little on his mending leg.

"How about we sit under that tree and take a rest?" They sat down together and Harry got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Sir, is there something you wanted to talk to me about" he asked nervously.

"Quite observant Harry, indeed there is. Indeed there is. Do you know why you have been living with your aunt and uncle since your parents died?"

"Um yes sir. Because I am protected from Voldemort there."

"Precisely my boy. For that reason, I must ask that you return there for the rest of the summer, once you are healed that is." Harry felt his mouth go dry, his heart was pounding, he felt like he would shortly be seeing the oatmeal that he had just eaten for breakfast.

"Harry my boy, do not panic," Dumbledore said seeing the reaction Harry was having. "I have made an unbreakable vow with your aunt and uncle. You see they will not be able to hurt you while you stay under their roof; and they will feed you at least twice every day." Harry still did not look convinced. "Your aunt and uncle understand that if they were to not feed you or hurt you just one time then they would die."

"They would die?" asked Harry.

"Yes, they would die immediately. So you see there is nothing to worry about. I think that Poppy would probably like to keep you here for one more week, and then I will drop you off."

"But sir, isn't there anyway I could stay with the Weasley's or something instead?"

"Unfortunately not Harry." Harry's face fell. "However they will come to pick you up two days before the start of term so you can pick up your school books before you return here." It was obvious the boy was disappointed, but Dumbledore knew that this was the only way to protect him. "Well we should head back up to the castle before Madame Pomfrey has a fit," said Dumbledore. Harry did not say a word on the walk back to the hospital wing, and he lay in bed quietly for the rest of the day.

He was still having difficulty sleeping at night. Whenever he closed his eyes Harry would have dreams of his uncle burning him or whipping him. Sometimes Madame Pomfrey would come out of her chambers and give Harry something for dreamless sleep. But she had told him that since he would not be able to take it at home, it made sense to try sleeping without it as much as possible.

Some nights Harry would wake up alone, and he would pull his knees to his chest and rock. He would whisper to himself, "You are a freak. You are stupid. You are weak. No one would miss you if you were gone. You are a freak." Silent tears would fall as he sat there chanting these words to himself, and in the end he would fall asleep sitting up hugging himself.

Far too soon the week was over and it was time for Harry to return to Privet drive. Madame Pomfrey had laid out some new clothes for him to wear, because he had come in just a pair of underwear. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out three small bottles and a note which said

_These are extra strength pain potions,_

_To be used in emergencies_

_SS_

Harry was surprised that his potions master was giving him pain potions at all; he rather thought the man would like see Harry suffer. There was a lot about his stay in the hospital wing that he could not remember, but there was a faint recollection of himself being held by the potions master. But there was no way that had happened; Harry was probably just delirious from pain or the potions or something.

A short time later Harry and Dumbledore were back standing in the driveway of number 4 Privet drive. Harry was wringing his hands, willing himself to stop them from shaking. When Dumbledore rang the doorbell Vernon answered the door, "Ah I see you must have gotten my letter saying when I would be bringing Harry back."

"Yes," Vernon snarled. He looked at Harry menacingly who started to shake.

"Well the polite thing for you to do would be to let us in," prompted Dumbledore. Looking outraged Vernon appeared as if he was going to retort but decided better of it. He swung the door open and slammed it closed as soon as they had crossed the threshold.

"Diddykins!" called aunt Petunia. If possible Dudley had gotten even larger during Harry's absence. "Why don't you show Harry his room, I'm sure he will love how we redecorated it." Dumbledore looked down at Harry as if to say 'I told you so.' Harry followed Dudley to his bedroom. When they had entered the room Dudley whispered in his ear, "You are such a freak," and he kicked Harry who landed on the floor. As Harry stood up he heard the locks on his door being done. He looked around his room.

There were now bars on his window, and where he used to have a bed with a couple of old blankets there was now only a mattress with no sheets or blankets. Harry looked to the other side of the room to see a pail. Harry supposed the old rule of never leaving his room had been reinstated. Harry looked out of his barred window; at least Hedwig would still be able to fit through so he could send letters to Ron and Hermione. He had decided not to mention the whole ordeal of being rescued and brought to Hogwarts. He was just going to pretend that it was a summer just like any other.

Harry heard the pounding footsteps of his uncle and cousin, and silently prayed that they were going to their own rooms, but no luck. Harry turned around just in time to receive a punch to the face.

Harry's uncle bent down and put his lips next to Harry's ear, "Yeah boy I can't hit you anymore… But Dudley can."

_**Author's note- Thank you guys for the nice reviews! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry lay on the ground under his window in the ray of moonlight that was cast on the floor. He did not like sleeping on the mattress, and he knew he didn't deserve a mattress anyway. He knew that the Weasley's were coming to pick him up the next day, but Harry could not feel excited. He had read through Ron's letters a dozen times, and it seemed like he was excited enough to see Harry. But Harry knew that Ron must be lying. Why would he want to see Harry? Harry who hadn't showered in weeks and who went to the bathroom in a pail. Harry was a freak and he didn't know how someone like Ron couldn't see that.

Harry started to get anxious at the thought of Ron realizing how much of a filthy coward he was, and he instinctively reached for his arm. It seemed like these days the only way for him to stay in his head without disassociating himself when he became upset or anxious, was to scratch the spot on his arm where his elbow rubbed up against his side. Harry scratched harder as the memories of the last week started to wash over him. He felt the blood on his fingers, and somehow he managed to stay present.

This new tactic worked almost always, the only problem was when Harry awoke from his nightmares. He couldn't collect himself quick enough to find the spot on his arm before he started shaking and the memories over took him. His eyes would go blank, and Harry would go numb. Most times when Dudley was beating him this defense mechanism was useful, and Harry could lie on the floor for hours later in the same catatonic state.

However now that the school year was drawing close Harry was trying hard to stay in his head. People would think that he was even more of a freak if they saw slumped over and unresponsive. But then again what were they going to say if they saw him scratching himself until he bled. Harry supposed that either way everyone would hate him anyway. It was just like he had guessed; as September drew near Harry's punishments left less noticeable bruises, and strictly none on his face and arms.

Harry was pretty sure however that he had at least two broken ribs, and if he lifted his shirt one would see the belt marks from the previous night. Dudley did not whip Harry as hard as uncle Vernon did, but to make up for this Vernon made him do it longer. Last night Harry had passed out from the pain only to wake up and still have his cousin standing over him. Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore had made such a huge mistake, but then again Harry supposed that it probably wasn't a mistake. He knew Dumbledore thought he was a freak, and assumed that what better way to fix it then to have the freak whipped out of him. Harry had been very grateful for the pain potions that Snape had given him, but he had used the rest of it last night after Dudley and Vernon had retreated downstairs after whipping him.

Harry heard a noise at his window and stood up as quickly as he could, flinching at the pain in his ribs and back. He could not believe his eyes. Outside his window there was a blue car floating in midair. Inside the car sat four red headed children. The Weasley twins Fred and George were in the front seat and in the back sat Ron and a red head girl who Harry had only met once but knew her name was Ginny. Harry smiled for the first time since he had gone home for the summer holidays. He was thankful that he had emptied his bucket out the window a few hours earlier, and was hoping that they didn't ask why it was sitting in the corner.

"Hello Harry!" said the twins at the same time. "What did you do to get bars on window," they laughed as did Ron. The only ones who didn't were Harry and Ginny. "Harry, stand back from the window" they said. Harry quickly stood in a corner shaking. He wished that they would just go away. His uncle would be so angry if he woke up, he could only imagine what he would have Dudley do to him. _CRASH _the bars fell to the ground outside. Harry could still hear his uncle snoring and was pretty sure that he hadn't woken up.

He stood trembling in the corner as Fred and George climbed through the window. "What are you doing over there Harry," asked Fred.

"Harry, where's your trunk?" asked George.

"What?" asked Harry, "Quickly" he said, "You should go! My uncle will be so mad if he sees you here."

"Go?" said the twins simultaneously.

"We are here to break you out," said Fred.

"Now where's your trunk?" repeated George.

"It's locked in the cupboard under the stairs. You won't be able to get it though. There's about ten locks on my door."

"Don't worry about that," said Fred. He and George walked over to the door and pulled out a pocket knife. George slipped the knife into the space between the wall and the door and Harry heard the locks click open. "Be right back!" said Fred.

Harry's heart was hammering. He was terrified. Didn't they realize what trouble they would be in if his uncle woke up? But the twins returned shortly each carrying an end of his trunk. George climbed through the window first and helped guide it into the car. As Fred climbed through the window Harry realized that the snoring had stopped. He slowly turned to the bedroom door and his stomach dropped.

There stood a very angry Vernon Dursley. Harry dove through the window as pain shot through his broken ribs. "HE'S GETTING AWAY," his uncle roared. Vernon managed to grab onto Harry's ankle before the car started to fly away. _SNAP _Harry's ankle broke as his uncle let go. Harry took a shuddering breath trying with all his might to keep himself grounded. Why hadn't he saved the last bit of pain potion?

"Ouch," said George, "Well don't worry Harry mom will be able to fix that up for you."

"Harry your head," said the small voice of the girl sitting next to him.

"What?" he raised a hand to his head to find a small gash.

"Here mate," Ron passed Harry a dirty handkerchief over Ginny. "Must've bashed your head on the way in the car." Harry though it was more likely an old wound that hadn't healed yet but said nothing. Harry tried to avoid the searching stare he was receiving from Ginny and asked no one in particular,

"So how did you get a flying car?"

The twins laughed and said, "Dad's always playing with muggle stuff. He thinks it's fascinating." For the rest of the ride Harry listened to Ron chattering about his favorite quidditch player and some scandal involving a veela and some firewhiskey. Harry only half paid attention. His ankle was still throbbing and he had bled through Ron's handkerchief.

"What happened to your hand?!" asked Ginny sharply all of a sudden.

"Blimey Harry what happened to your fingernails?" asked Ron. Harry had completely forgotten to think of a cover story for the lack of fingernails on his left hand.

"Oh that… Well I was trying out a potion in my bedroom at the beginning of the summer and I um.. got distracted and my hand fell in, and um well my fingernails fell off and never really grew back."

"Wicked," Said Fried and George together.

"What potion was it?" asked George

"Can you imagine what Percy would do if we slipped some in his hand soap and his fingernails fell off?" said Fred.

"Yeah Harry. What potion was it?" asked Ginny inquisitively

"Umm, can't remember," mumbled Harry.

"Is that why the muggles put bars on your window?" asked Ron

"Y-Yeah that's why," Harry started, but he was interrupted by Fred who said,

"And that's why there were so many locks on your door?"

"Yup, they were afraid I would blow up the house or something," said Harry, grateful that they were answering their own questions for him.

"Um Ron? Do your parents know that you have their car?"

"Well… no they don't. You see Dad has to work tomorrow so they were going to have to put off picking you up an extra day.. so we err"

"Stole the car," Finished Ginny who had pulled back the handkerchief to inspect Harry's cut. She threw the bloody rag at Ron and grabbed an old T-shirt that was on the floor and pressed it up to his head.

"Thanks Gin," mumbled Harry. He couldn't figure out why Ginny wanted to touch him, he was so gross and weak. Ginny blushed at the nickname but said nothing.

After a while the sun started to come out from behind the clouds and Ginny who had fallen asleep with her head on Ron's shoulder yawned and stretched. "Ahh there it is now."

As they landed the car they could see a young man waiting in the yard for them, he also had red hair. "Well I guess they noticed we were missing," said Fred.

"Oh that's Charlie our older brother," said Ron after seeing the confused on Harry's face.

As the Weasley's and Harry piled out of the car, Ron and Ginny stood on either side of Harry supporting him with his broken ankle, Charley started toward them. "Hi there Charley," said Fred.

"Yeah fancy meeting you here," said George.

"Mom wants the four of you in the kitchen," said Charley with a smile.

"Scale of one to ten?" asked Ron

"Oh she's at a nine, and when she sees that you've hurt Harry you might just get her to a ten."

"But that wasn't us!" cried Ginny, "It was his uncle he grabbed him and

"Hey it's not me you have to tell it to." laughed Charley. "You guys head in and I'll help Harry." Harry's rescuers trudged inside.

Harry felt his anxiety starting to creep up again. He rubbed his elbow against his side trying to control himself. "Ar-Are they in big trouble..?" stammered Harry as Charley bent down to look at his ankle.

"Nah mom's all bark and no bite, don't worry about them. I'm gunna carry you to our broom shed; I think we have something in there for your head and ankle." Harry looked at him confused and he added, "It's where we keep the quidditch stuff, so having some potions in there is really useful.

Bill scooped up Harry and almost dropped him in surprise when he felt how light he was. But he shook it off and headed around the house. He put Harry down on a tree stump and told him to hang on as he opened the door to the shed. He came back shortly with two potions. "Here this one will heal up that cut and this one will do the ankle." Harry took them both and was delighted that the pain in his ribs and ankle were gone. He also reached back and felt his back and felt no pain.

Then Harry realized that the inside of his elbow must have been healed as well, and he brought the hand that still had nails on it up to his mouth so he could bite them. "How's it feel to stand on?" asked Charley not noticing the nail biting. Harry gingerly stood up and felt no pain.

"It must not have been a bad break," he thought, "the last one was sore for days." They started walking up the house together and Harry was very relieved that the potion had healed his ribs because when Mrs. Weasley saw him she gave him a very tight hug. Harry flinched at the contact but was glad no one noticed. Someone had noticed however. A redheaded girl standing in the living room cleaning the windows as punishment noticed.

"We are so happy to see you dear. Me and Arthur were really going to come and get you, but he had to work today so it would have been tomorrow I'm afraid." She led him and Charley into the house chattering on about what she was going to make for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note- Someone had asked whether Vernon died because he broke Harry's ankle in the last chapter. He did not die because technically it was an accident so it wasn't covered in the vow! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

Harry did not go to sleep on his first night at the Burrow. He was scared that if he did he would have the nightmares that usually plagued him and he would wake up everyone in the family with his screaming. Instead Harry watched the quidditch players above Ron's bed flying around happily. What he would give to be on his Nimbus 2000 flying free where his uncle would never be able to reach him.

Eventually morning was signaled by the ghoul in the attic clanking around, and Harry could smell Mrs. Weasley's cooking in the kitchen. Harry waited for Ron to get up and then they sat down next to each other at the breakfast table. "Sleep well Harry dear?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for letting me stay."

"No nonsense now Harry, you are welcome here any time." Ginny came and sat down next to Harry and the twins plopped down across from him. "Did you all hear who is going to be your defense against the dark arts professor this year?" Mrs. Weasley looked around excited. They all shook their heads and she said excitedly, "It's going to be Gilderoy Lockhart," her cheeks flushed as her sons all groaned at her.

"Sorry, but who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" questioned Harry.

"Why surely you have heard of him?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. When Harry shook his head she said dreamily, "He is such a smart man, Gilderoy, so strong and brave." The twins pretended to be throwing up over their eggs and bacon. "Harry dear you need to eat more than that; you are just skin and bones!"

Harry had stood up, preparing to clear off his plate. He quickly sat down at her command and began to get nervous. He was used to eating a stale piece of bread and half a can of soup every day, how was he going to finish the enormous pile of eggs she had served him. "Aw mom leave him alone! We're all just excited to go to Diagon Alley! When can we leave?" interjected Ron.

Harry was grateful for the save, but he could feel Ginny's eyes burning him. He wished that she would look away, she was making him nervous. "We will leave as soon as your father is ready. He is just working on the car, making sure that the four of you didn't do something to mess it up!"

Just a few minutes later however Arthur Weasley appeared and said, "Aright everyone let's get a move on! Oh hello Harry! Nice to see you, sorry about the boys and the whole ankle thing,"

"It's ok Mr. Weasley," said Harry "It is all healed up now."

"Glad to hear it." Said Mr. Weasley. "Children run up to your rooms and get your things so we can go." Ginny lingered after the boys had retreated up the stairs. She piled up the plates left on the table; and brought them to her mom who was washing dishes.

"Mum," she started.

"Yes Ginny dear what is it?"

"Do you remember yesterday when you gave Harry a hug?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and continued washing the dishes. "Well I don't know if you noticed, but when you touched him he flinched really bad. I think something is wrong."

Mrs. Weasley turned away from the sink to face her daughter, as she wiped her hands off on her apron and said, "I didn't notice that. But Ginny, Harry isn't like you children. For all we know that was he first hug he has received since his parents died," Ginny did not look convinced so she added, "If you are still worried then keep an eye on him at school, and you can write me if you find something out ok dear?" Ginny nodded.

"Dad come on let's go! They are going to run out of everything if we don't hurry!" The boys had come barreling down the stairs with their money bags in hand. Pretty soon everyone was crammed into the Weasley's car and they were in the air. Harry was trying hard not to fall asleep, but the heat of the sun and the people next to him were starting to make him doze. His head started bobbing right as they landed the car.

Harry quickly got out and stretched while rubbing his eyes. The group walked hurriedly in to Diagon Alley and Mrs. Weasley handed each of them a list of books and supplies. Ginny was going with her parents and the twins wanted to chat with the owners of Zonko's joke shop. So that left Harry and Ron to adventure together.

It was almost as if Harry was the same as he had been before the summer holidays. The boys had bought an ice cream and then went to the book shop to by the new books they needed for school. Here they ran into Hermione. She greeted them warmly then turned to Harry frowning, "Harry you look like you haven't slept in days. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Ron snores," he said and he managed to break a smile.

"Harry! Show her your fingers!" Harry obliged, Hermione was not as impressed as Ron and said to Harry,

"What were you thinking Harry?! You could have gotten in a lot of trouble for practicing potion making in a house with muggles! And you are underage!" She went on lecturing Harry for the better part of half an hour while Ron made faces behind Harry's back.

The trio continued buying their schools supplies and their last stop was to the apothecary to pick up their potions ingredients. While Ron and Hermione were busy staring wide eyed at a brain suspended in some sort of green liquid Harry wandered the shop. Then suddenly his eyes fell upon a fancy looking knife. The label said **Sharpest Knife for the Sharpest Price! Buy Now and Save a Sickle. **He couldn't help but think that using a knife to keep him grounded would be more effective than his fingernails. Harry took the knife off the shelf and went to the counter to pay for it and his second year potions kit. He knew he should not have bought the knife, and as the three walked out of the store he vowed never to use it.

Hermione decided that she would stay at the Burrow for their last night on holiday so she crammed in with the rest of the Weasley's and Harry; each told stories of their adventures during the day. The talk was enough to keep Harry from falling asleep, which he was thankful for. When they arrived at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley made them a roast with potatoes and green beans, and they had a giant apple pie for dessert. Mrs. Weasley commented about Harry's small plate of food but her voice was drowned out over the talk of everyone at the table. When they had finished their meal Mrs. Weasley said, "Alright you all, off to bed! You all have a big day ahead of you."

Harry knew as soon as he lay down that he would not be able to stay awake tonight. He tried to fall asleep with his face down in the pillow so if he woke up screaming he would not wake up Ron. Sure enough before he knew it Harry was being shaken awake by Ron. "Harry, HARRY wake up!" Harry's eyes flew open and he saw Ron standing next to his bed. "What's up mate? You were screaming in your sleep. Want me to get mom?" He asked nervously.

"No no it's ok. I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Harry gasped out of breath.

"No worries," said Ron as he climbed back into his own bed. Harry lay awake for a long time after he heard the familiar snores of his best friend. He just had to make it to Hogwarts he thought, and then he would be able to cast a silencing spell around his bed.

The next morning was very hectic as there were seven people who were getting ready to leave for school for the next three and a half months. Eventually the car was packed; the trunks had all been shrunk down to fit in the back of the car by Mr. Weasley. The ride to Kings Cross station was thankfully a short one. Harry offered to go with Ginny through platform 9 ¾, she turned beat red but thanked him and together they ran through the barrier. They were soon met by the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione, Mr. Weasley's told the boys to watch after their sister, and after receiving a large hug from both Ron's parents Harry boarded the train.

Once on the train Harry Ron Ginny and Hermione found a compartment together. Everyone else played game after game of wizard's chess, but every time the chess pieces knocked each other down Harry would have a vision of his uncle and have to look away. Before too long Hermione got tired of being beat by Ron at the chess game and tried to ask Harry about his summer. Harry pulled out his new defense against the dark arts book and asked her to explain a chapter about vampires, and that kept her distracted until they reached the castle.

After a cheerful wave to Hagrid, the gamekeeper, Harry and his friends parted ways with Ginny and got into one of the horseless drawn carriages. His friends chatted happily together while Harry looked out the window. It was so dark that all he could see were little bouncing balls of light from the other carriages

"Harry…Harry!"

"Uh what?"

"I've been trying to ask you a question." Said Hermione

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how your summer was. You know, were the muggles nice to you?" asked Hermione

"Nice to him?! Hermione were you not listening when we told you about the bars on his window?" asked Ron incredulously

Harry brought his hand to him mouth, anxiously biting at the skin around his nails, "They weren't all that bad I guess. They just kind've ignored me like usual," said Harry nervously.

"Oh well that's good," answered Hermione, "You probably had lots of time to read, I'm feeling behind already."

"Hermione," Ron said slowly, "How do you think Harry could have read his books… we just bought them yesterday!"

"Well," said Hermione turning scarlet, "I reread all last year's books so I wouldn't forget." Ron burst out laughing and Harry even managed a smile. As their carriage came to a halt and they joined the massive crowd entering the school Harry became very uncomfortable. There were bodies touching him on all sides. He had never been claustrophobic before, but he was certainly feeling it now. He stopped, trying to catch his breath as the room started to spin. Ron and Hermione hadn't notice that they had left Harry behind.

"Get out of the way freak," came the drawl of Draco Malfoy. He gave Harry a shove to the ground, and Harry started to shake.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't meant to get in the way. I'm s-rorry," Harry trembled.

"Malfoy what's your problem," yelled Ron. Malfoy was looking at Harry in confusion. He had not expected an apology. Ron bent down and pulled Harry up by the arm, "c'mon lets go get a seat" he said with a final sneer at Malfoy. Once they were far away from Draco Ron rounded on him, "Harry why didn't you just hex him?"

"I-I was in the way," said Harry he was starting to draw blood from his fingers from chewing at them, and he was really wishing that the scratches on his elbow were back. His cloak was so heavy though, he knew there was no use in bringing them back now. Harry sat silently through the hat's song and through he sorting. He only looked up as Ginny plopped down next to him and he high fived her along with the other Gryffindors.

Harry heard the familiar voice of Dumbledore from the staff table say, "tuck in," and Harry was overwhelmed with the amount of food that appeared on the table. As he started to pick some ham a small school owl flew over to him dropping a letter onto his plate. Harry brushed off the mashed potatoes sticking to the envelope and started to open it, his hands shaking a little.

_Potter-_

_Meet me in my office in the dungeons after the feast,_

_Come alone,_

_SS_

"Who's it from?" asked Ron through a mouth full of food.

"Snape," said Harry, "I have to go to his office after the feast."

"Snape!" exclaimed Ron, "Harry what if he is luring you there to turn you over to You Know Who or something."

"Ron," said Hermione exasperatedly, "Dumbledore trusts Snape, I'm sure he wouldn't turn Harry over."

"Well, mate we'll go with you to be sure," said Ron.

"It says I have to go alone," Harry handed him the note.

"Do you know why he wants to speak with you Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No clue," responded Harry truthfully.

Snape looked down at the Gryffindor table long enough to be sure that the boy had got his note, before turning back to Minerva McGonagall to finish their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

As the feast ended and the tables were cleared of the many dishes and platters of desserts, Harry glumly waved goodbye to his friends and trudged down to the dungeons. When he arrived at Snape's office he took a deep breath and slowly grabbed the snake shaped knocker, he rapped it three times and then waited. After a minute or so he heard footsteps approaching behind him and he turned around swiftly.

Snape glanced at Harry before putting his palm up to the door. As if the door had read Snape's hand it swung open. "Come Potter," Snape led Harry into the cold office. Jars of scary looking objects lined the shelves. "Sit" he commanded and pointed to a chair facing Snape's desk. Harry dared not defy a direct order, and he sat biting at his fingers.

This new habit did not go unnoticed by Severus Snape but he chose to ignore it for now. "Were there any further problems at your aunt and uncle's Potter?" he asked. He watched the boy fidget in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Um n-no sir everything was fine," Harry stammered.

"So they in no way caused you harm during your last week's there after Dumbledore dropped you off?" Severus asked.

The boy looked at the floor and responded, "No sir. Everything was fine." Severus knew at once that the boy was lying.

"Ok then Potter, I will have my vials of potion back," said Snape. He watched as the boy's eyes grew wide. He mumbled something. "Potter I cannot hear you, remove your hand from your mouth and say it again," Snape snapped. He kicked himself almost immediately however, when Harry whipped his hand into his lap like it was on fire.

"Sir, I-I don't have them anymore," stammered Harry.

"Potter, you have just told me that there were no problems over the summer. Would you like to try again?" Snape tried to keep his voice level without and sarcasm or hostility but it was difficult, he was not used to talking to students about anything but potions, and then he was more times than not yelling at them.

"S-Sir, I don't have the potions anymore because I used them," Harry still would not make eye contact with Severus.

"When and why did you use them?" Severus prodded, hoping but doubting that his voice sounded comforting.

"When the Weasley's came and picked me up, I broke my ankle. I used the potions on the car ride to the Burrow."

"Potter," he paused, "are you saying that you used all three potions I gave you in one sitting?" asked Severus.

"W-Well sir, I-I used two of them, a-and the third fell and shattered," Harry was picking at one of his fingers and Severus still could not make the boy look at him.

"Potter," Severus started slowly, "Those pain potions were extra strength. Just the use of one bottle would have prevented you from feeling the cruciatus curse. And you are trying to tell me that you needed two of them for a broken ankle?"

"Yes sir," said the boy nervously, "I-It was a long car ride." Severus had to try very had now to avoid the urge to roll his eyes. He had a hard time believing the boy's story, but he decided that forcing him to tell the truth, or going into the memories themselves, would do more harm than good. The boy was safe now regardless so what was the point?

"Fine Potter. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Snape gave the boy one last chance to come forward. Harry shook his head. "Potter I cannot hear you." Severus wanted to hear the words come out of the boy's mouth.

"No sir, there is nothing."

"Alright then get up to your common room, Filch will be rounding soon."

With a final, "yes sir," Harry quickly left the office, hardly daring to believe his luck.

Severus meanwhile took a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fire. He stuck his head in and saw Dumbledore looking down at him expectantly from behind his desk. "And?" questioned the old man.

"He assured me everything went fine," said Snape. Dumbledore smiled and Severus added quickly, "He is lying about something though."

"Ah yes Severus, twelve year old boys do tend to lie about many things."

"Sir, don't you think the matter should be looked into further?"

"No Severus, Harry is safe and will soon be just as happy as when he left last spring. After some time with his friends and some well balanced meals I am sure he will recover from the events that took place over the summer."

"But sir," Severus started, but he was interrupted by Dumbledore who said,

"Severus I do not wish to speak of this matter any further. By all means keep an eye on the boy, but I am satisfied with his response. Now, it has been a long day and I am ready for a night cap. Have a goodnight."

Frustrated but recognizing defeat Severus pulled his head out of the fire, still shaking it as he retreated from the fireplace.

As Harry climbed through the portrait hole he silently prayed that his friends had gone to bed already. He did not want to talk to anyone, and would have rather just go to bed. Harry was out of luck however, for as soon as he emerged he saw Ron and Hermione beckoning him over. They were sitting in their favorite armchairs next to the fire.

"So what did Snape want with you Harry?" asked Ron as soon as Harry was seated.

"He yelled at me for trying to brew potions over the summer," Harry had been thinking of an excuse to give his friends since he had left the dungeon.

Hermione shot Harry a demeaning look and said, "Well Harry he was quite right, you really shouldn't have done it." Ron rolled his eyes behind her back.

Not wanting listen to another tirade about how irresponsible he was, Harry told his friends that he was exhausted, which was not a lie, and he headed up the boy's staircase. Harry could hear the snores of his fellow second year Gryffindor's and he was grateful that he avoided being asked again how his summer was. Harry opened the trunk at the foot of his bed and took out a small package. He walked over to his bed and pulled the curtains around it and murmured a silencing charm. Then he slowly opened the little package. It was the knife he had bought from the apothecary. He looked at it closely for a moment, and then stuck it under his pillow. If he needed it, it would be easily accessible. Harry whispered a silencing spell around his bed, and for the first time in months he laid down confident he would be able to sleep soundly; even if he didn't his friends would not wake up to his screams.

_Harry was in his aunt and uncle's backyard sitting on an old rope swing they had put up for Dudley. It was Harry's ninth birthday and just like usual the Dursleys went about their normal days. Harry sat on the swing glumly looking at his feet. There were holes in his sneakers and he wished more than anything that his aunt and uncle would get him a new pair for his birthday. Well, not a new pair per say, but a different pair. Harry had never had anything new. His cousin would grow out of something and Harry would fish it out of the trash can and wear it until another one of Dudley's clothes had been discarded. His aunt and uncle never mentioned his taking clothes out of the trash so Harry had decided that it was safe._

_He looked up and saw Dudley and two of his friends approaching. Harry tightened his grip on the ropes of the swing. "Potter you are sitting on my swing, "his cousin had drawled._

"_Sorry, I'll get up," said Harry quickly._

"_Not so fast," an evil grin came over Dudley's face. "You need to be punished for trespassing. You know what we do to people who trespass?" Harry shook his head. "NOW" yelled Dudley. Stones came pelting at Harry from the three older boys. He fell to the ground as one smashed him in the cheek. The boys ran out of rocks and walked away bored. He looked over to the window with one hand on his bloody cheek._

_His heart dropped as he saw uncle Vernon beckoning to him from the kitchen. Slowly he made his way up to the house. "What were you doing on Dudley's swing?" he asked in a cold voice._

"_J-Just sitting sir," answered Harry quietly._

"_Well boy," his uncle sneered, "there won't be any more sitting for you."_

"_Sir?" Harry asked confused._

"_From now on you will stand. You will stand for meals; you will stand and only stand from this point forward." Harry looked at his uncle in disbelief. "Boy if I catch you sitting I'll make it so you won't be able to sit anymore."_

_Harry lasted three days of standing, his only break to lie on the floor of his bedroom. On the evening of the third night Harry's legs were shaking so hard that he knew he was going to need to sit. He waited until his aunt and uncle were watching the evening news before sneaking up to his room and sitting in a corner. It had felt so good to get off his shaking legs. He leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. _

_When he opened them he was face to face with a furious Vernon Dursley. He had his belt in his hand and he wrenched the boy to his stomach and started whipping him._

Harry woke with a start. He lay as still as he could listening furiously for the sound of his roommates, sure that they had heard his screams. But after a moment Harry let out a sigh of relief. His spell must have worked. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. Why now? His uncle had used him as a punching bag for as long as he could remember. Why all of a sudden could Harry not close his eyes without looking into those of his uncle? Better yet how long was this going to last. He felt like an idiot, so pathetic, so weak. Harry realized that he had been scratching the inside of his arm again. It burned as he scraped his nails slowly against the skin. "You are such a freak," he thought to himself. But now that he had started he couldn't stop, not until he was bleeding, and the guilt of being a coward was not crushing him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, aren't you going to eat more than that?" asked Hermione the next morning at breakfast. Harry had only picked at a piece of toast. He had been overwhelmed with the amount of food that had appeared on the table and decided that just having a piece of toast would help ease the anxiety he felt from having to decide.

"Hermione lay off," said Ron, "I don't feel like eating much either, we have potions first. I wonder what horror Snape has in store for us today," said Ron as he filled his plate with eggs sausages and biscuits. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went back to her oatmeal. Harry hadn't realized that they had potions first. Now he was feeling a lot more nervous than he had a few minutes earlier. Would Snape tell everyone his secret? Would he hint at it so that everyone would guess what had happened to him?

As Hermione and Ron stood up they turned to Harry and said, "C'mon lets go now so we don't give Snape a reason to take any points from Gryffindor." Harry slowly got to his feet, collected his bag and followed his friends, his hand quickly finding his mouth so he could bite his nails as the trio trudged down to the dungeons.

Severus sat at his desk waiting for the bell to ring so he could start his class. He was keen to get the students into the classroom so he could get a good look at Potter. He knew he had scared the boy the night before, and was hoping it hadn't had a lasting effect on the boy. The bell finally rang and Severus waved his wand and the doors to the room swung open. The second year students from Slytherin and Gryffindor filed in and sat in tables set for two. Potter and the Weasley boy had chosen seats in the back of the room. This was not going to work, he could barely make out the boy over the heads of the rest of the class.

"Ah," he said to the class, "This will not do." He looked down at his nephew Draco who was sitting in his usual front row seat with Pansy Parkinson. "Parkinson, switch with Potter. Potter has made it clear this summer that he needs supervision at all times, similar to that of a six year old playing with fire."

Harry glanced at Malfoy who was smirking at him; as he sat down in the front row he could feel the sympathetic eyes of his Gryffindor classmates looking at him. He looked down at his hands embarrassed. He had thought, foolishly of course, that Snape would have been nice to him. But as he thought about it he realized that the rumor he had created about his hand must have spread, and at least the potions master was going along with it. Malfoy painfully elbowed Harry in the ribs and muttered not so quietly, "So that's what happened to your nails Potter." Severus ignored this comment and waited until Pansy had grumpily taken her seat in the back before he started the lesson. As Severus began lecturing the students while moving around the classroom Draco started to taunt Harry.

"I heard you were trying to make a potion to make your scar bigger so everyone could see it better Potter," Draco hissed in Harry's ear. Harry tried his best to ignore the boy sitting next to him and took out his quill attempting to take notes. "That's right isn't it Potter. But you are so dim you failed. And now you are even more of a freak then we all thought," he sneered at Harry.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Harry mumbled. It was taking all the will he had not to start scraping at his inner arm, and he hadn't even realized that he was biting his nails again.

"What?" asked Draco taken aback. He noticed that Harry was biting at his fingers and his leg was shaking under the table.

"I-I'm sorry," said Harry again. He couldn't stop himself now. He was digging at his arm. "I'm a freak, so worthless, so weak," he whispered the words, but Draco caught them regardless.

"Stop it," Draco grabbed at Harry's hand trying to get him to stop scratching himself. "Potter knock it off. I was kidding. What the heck is wrong with you? You're supposed to just send one back at me." He couldn't tell if Harry had heard a word of what Draco had said. The boy was still fighting against Draco's grip but Harry was nowhere near as strong as the Slytherin. Draco looked around. The other students had not noticed their interactions, because they were following Snapes pacing nervously. Draco made a face at his uncle and nodded toward Harry.

"Alright class dismissed, but I want a scroll on the wolfsbane potion and you better be ready to make it by next class. Potter, Malfoy, I want a word after class." Severus waited until the students had hastily filed out of the dungeons before swiftly moving to the desk his nephew was sharing with Potter. "What is it Draco?" he asked, hoping there was no worry in his voice.

"I don't know," Draco started slowly. "I mentioned to Potter that he was a… well I kind've called him a freak," Draco was looking down at his knees, "and, well he sort've freaked out, mumbling under his breath scratching himself." Severus looked over to Harry who had given up the fight but had restarted gnawing on his fingernails.

"Maybe in the future, Draco, you could refrain from calling Potter a freak. I know the two of you are far from friends, but I need you to be civil with Potter if you expect to pass my class. I will not pass you simply because you are my nephew understand?" Draco hastily nodded. "Ok well you may go, I will deal with Potter. Oh and Draco," he added as his nephew stood to leave, "you will mention this to no one. We don't need Potter falling apart every time he sees the Slytherins, got it?"

"Yes sir, I will tell no one," said Draco as he walked to the door, he stopped to take one last look at Harry. Severus thought he might have even seen a glimmer of pity in his eyes.

"Good," he thought to himself, "the more reliable friends I can get Harry the better." He was not fond of Weasley, and found Granger quite annoying. Turning back to Harry he was surprised to see that he had started shaking a little. Severus sat down in Malfoy's empty seat and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry visibly flinched. But Severus did not retract his hand; he wanted the boy to see that not all human contact would end in pain. "Potter, I am going to ask you again. Were there any events that occurred during your stay at the Dursley's that you wish to tell me about?" He watched as the boy slowly shook his head. Severus was irritated but he was obviousy not going to be getting the truth from the boy any time soon.

"Alright then Potter, you will go to your next class then. Minerva would not be happy if you came to her class late." Harry nodded and slowly rose to his feet. He refused to look the professor in the eyes, praying that Snape would not go into Harry's memory and force him to relive any of his memories. He quickly left the dungeons and started to transfiguration when he crashed into his two best friends.

"What did the old slimy git want?" asked Ron as the trio started up the stairs.

"Ron!" gasped Hermione sharply, "He is still a professor! But Harry what did he want with you and Draco?"

"U-Uh, he just told us that we had better get along if we wanted to pass his class," said Harry. It was getting easier and easier to lie to his friends.

"Yeah mate, tough luck sitting with Malfoy. Bet he tries to curse you the first time Snape turns his back. Not so bad sitting next to Parkinson though, at least she's a looker." Hermione rolled her eyes at this and opened the door to the transfiguration classroom just as the bell rang.

"I trust that the three of you can find your seats? Or should I transfigure you into a watch and a compass," McGonagall asked them irritated. They quickly took their seats and to Harry's dismay the only seat left was one next to Malfoy; at least this time Hermione would be on his other side. Harry decided that Malfoy would probably leave him alone if he sat next to Hermione, because Hermione could probably already transfigure Malfoy into a ferret if she really wanted to.

Today McGonagall was teaching them how to turn needles into pins, and after a half an hour of lecturing and demonstrating she left them to it. Hermione managed the spell on her first try, but Harry and Ron were not as successful, guiltily it made Harry feel a little better that Malfoy had been unable to change his either. As they stood to leave the blond boy subtly shoved a folded up piece of parchment into Harry's hand. He watched the Slytherin walk out of the room and catch up with his friends laughing about something, "probably me" thought Harry glumly. He turned to look at his friends and together they walked down to the great hall for lunch.

After having evaded eating by telling his friends that he had forgotten his dragon hide gloves in his trunk, which he would most likely need for Herbology after lunch, Harry was able to slip away into a boy's bathroom. Nervously he opened the note and read,

_Potter I really was just joking,_

_I don't think you are a freak_

_DM_

Harry read and reread the note. He did not understand; Draco Malfoy of all people must realize how much of a freak Harry really was. But Harry did not have time to ponder the note much longer because the bell signaling the end of lunch had sounded, and Harry hurried to meet up with his friends so they could walk down to the grounds together. Before he had left the bathroom however, Harry had carefully stowed away the note in his bag careful to put it in one of the pockets where it would not be seen.

Professor Sprout, their short squat Herbology professor explained to the students that they would be potting mandrakes today. She showed them all how to securely fasten their earmuffs to drown out the screaming, and how to gently but firmly shove the ugly baby looking plants into their new homes. When the mandrakes were uprooted they would scream and wail. Harry was glad for it, because this meant that there would be no possibility of talking. He just needed some time to think to himself, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

After a couple of hours of hard work in the green houses the class was dismissed, and the students who were covered in soil and fertilizer trudged back up to the castle to wash up before dinner.

The table filled with even more food than it had with breakfast and lunch, and Harry warily grabbed a potato and slowly cut it into small pieces. He was glad for the distraction from his meal when Oliver Wood, an older student approached him. "Hey there Harry! Hope your summer was good." He continued on without pausing for a response, Harry was glad because he hadn't thought of one anyway, "So Potter, quidditch practices are going to start back up next week. I'm planning for three nights a week as long as I can book the pitch."

Harry actually smiled; it seemed like ages since the muscles in his face had been used. Harry had completely forgotten about quidditch practice. He knew if anything would help his anxiety flying would be it. He tuned out as Wood continued ranting about his tactics for the season, until the captain had spotted Angelina Johnson and hurried over to tell her about practice, leaving Harry midsentence.

Harry turned back to his potato which looked a little more appetizing now. As raised his fork to his mouth Ginny Weasley sat down across to him next to her brother Ron. "Have you guys had a class with Lockhart yet?" she asked.

"Nope, we haven't got defense against the dark arts till tomorrow evening, why?" asked Ron through a mouth full of chicken wings.

His sister shot him a reproachful look before answering, "I am pretty sure the ghoul in the attic would stand a better chance against a dark wizard." At this Ron spit out much of his chicken laughing. Some landed on Hermione who did not smile. Harry found himself smiling for the second time that night; he didn't even have the slightest urge to bite his nails.

Dumbledore looked down at the Gryffindor table in time to see Harry laughing with his friends, a forkful of potato in his hand. He turned to Severus who sat on his left, and who was also watching the boy closely. "You see Severus; the boy just needs time to heal. He already seems to be making progress." Severus thought about that morning when he had let his class out early to deal with the boy's panic attack, but he said nothing, not wanting to get into a disagreement in front of the rest of the staff. The boy was actually smiling for a change; maybe the old man was right.


	10. Chapter 10

It turned out that Ginny had hit the nail on the head when it came to Lockhart. Their first lesson consisted of the man quizzing them on his favorite colors and foods. Ron made crude jokes about the man whenever Lockhart turned his back to write on the chalkboard, and Harry was surprised to find himself laughing. Hermione on the other hand was not pleased, and as they walked out of the classroom an hour later she shot the boys a look and snarled, "If you think that either of you will be copying my homework this year you are sorely mistaken." She huffed and quickened her pace so she would not have to endure that laughter that continued from Ron and Harry.

That evening Harry was able to get away with skipping dinner so he could meet the Gryffindor quidditch team on the pitch for practice. Wood droned on about plays and maneuvers that he had spent all summer researching, but Harry and the rest of the team just sat nodding their heads once in a while not really listening. When it was time at last, Harry mounted his broom and kicked off. It was like nothing had ever happened to him that summer, he felt as light as a feather. That night for the first time that Harry could remember he slept without any nightmares.

As September rolled into October Severus was pleasantly surprised at the boy that sat in the front seat of his potions class. Harry and Draco worked together each class, and their potions usually received top marks only beat occasionally by Hermione. More than once Severus had turned midlecture to tell the boys off for talking while he was teaching, but each time he stopped himself remembering that this was what he had wanted in the first place.

In the second week of October Severus had a hard time quieting any of his students. That evening was to be the first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. "You know Potter," Draco had whispered during the lesson as he handed Harry some boomslang skin to add to their potion, "I'm not going to go easy on you tonight just because you are the 'boy who lived.'"

"Yeah Malfoy, cause I'll definitely need you to go easy on me, seeing as you can barely tell which side of the pitch belongs to your own team," retorted Harry with a smile.

Draco sneered at him then added seriously, "Well someone is definitely going to have to explain the game to Lockhart. I bet he tries to curse the bludgers out of the air thinking that they are some dark creature," he paused," Actually on second thought, I hope no one tells him. Then maybe he will miss and hit you."

The two boys laughed and Harry added, "Yeah Malfoy because that's the only way you could win, if I was cursed."

Getting fed up with all the chatter Snape's voice rang out, "The next person who I hear talking about anything but potions will be forced to drink their potion." They were brewing poison. The class stopped talking immediately, and the rest of the lesson went by in silence.

After the class had ended Harry met up with his friends and they walked to the Great Hall to eat some lunch before the match. "Harry, don't be nervous," said Hermione.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Don't be nervous!" she said again and handed him a sandwich, "that's why you're not eating isn't it? Because you are nervous?" In all honesty Harry was not nervous. But since he had arrived at school he had been avoiding going to lunch, having three meals a day was just too much and he was quite happy with just a small breakfast and dinner.

"Uh, yeah 'Mione thanks," Harry took the sandwich and made sure that she saw him take a bite before he put it back down and got up. "I'm gunna head down to meet the team." He said.

"Good luck Harry!" said Ron through a mouthful of food. Harry grinned and turned to walk down to the pitch. He quickly threw on his robes and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Before he knew it he was back in the air, with the wind blowing his hair back. Malfoy flew up to him and made a show of banging into him before flying off to look for the snitch.

The game went on for a little while before Harry spotted the snitch; it was high in the air near the top of the Slytherin goal post. Harry flew after it, laying himself as flat on his broom as he could. When he got close he stretched out his arm and _BANG _a bludger hit Harry's arm as his fingers closed over the snitch. Harry felt his arm break and he spun out of control until with a dull thud he hit his head on one of the goal posts and everything went black.

Malfoy had seen Harry take off to his end of the pitch and had turned to follow but he wasn't fast enough to catch up with the Gryffindor. He had flinched as the bludger smashed into Harry's arm, and he had laughed with the rest of the Slytherins as Potter had spun in circles unable to steady his broom. But as Harrys head collided with the goal post Malfoy knew something was wrong. Harry was falling, hurdling to the ground, his broom still hovering near the top of the post.

Malfoy flew at Harry as fast as he could and threw his arm around the unconscious boy's chest to stop him from falling to the ground. He wondered if one of the teachers had cast a spell on Harry to make him lighter and make it easier for Draco to lower him to safety. It seemed like Harry weighed less than Draco's school bag, he thought as his feet came into contact with the ground.

Madame Hooch was on them immediately looking over Harry. McGonagall had separated herself from the crowd and was hurrying toward them as well. "Minerva will you take Potter to the hospital wing?" asked Madame Hooch.

"Of course I will," McGonagall responded. She transfigured a nearby rock into a hovering stretcher, and opened her mouth in shock as Draco easily lifted Harry onto it. "Malfoy, did you cast a spell on Potter to make him easier to lift?" she asked.

"No ma'am I assumed one of the teachers had."

"Oh, well never mind." McGonagall turned and briskly walked to the hospital wing with Harry floating ahead of her.

"What has he done now?!" asked Madame Pomfrey as she got a look at who was on the stretcher.

"Broke his arm, and smashed his head I think," said McGonagall, but she smiled a little and added, "He caught the snitch though."

"Of course he did," the nurse rolled her eyes. Madame Pomfrey lifted her wand and cast a diagnostic test over Harry. "Merlins beard," she whispered.

"What is it?" asked McGonagall, her smile gone now.

"Well I know why his arm broke," said the nurse. She waved her wand to remove Harry's shirt and both women gasped at what they saw. Every bone in Harry's body was sticking out. "He is very malnourished. But it doesn't make sense; this should have improved since the summer."

"What do you mean?" demanded McGonagall. "What happed this summer?"

"I'm sorry Minerva, you will have to ask the headmaster, you know I am not allowed to disclose health histories," the nurse gave Minerva an apologetic look and turned back to Harry. Minerva turned on her heel and marched to Dumbledore's office, determined to find out what secrets were being kept from her about her own student.

Snape billowed into the hospital wing, "How is he Poppy?" He asked. Severus looked down at the boy and had to fight to keep his on his mask when he saw how skinny the boy was.

"Oh he will be fine," said the nurse. "Here help me sit him us so we can get some skelegrow and pain potion in him." Severus obliged, pulling the boy up so Madame Pomfrey could give Harry the medications. When they finished they retreated to the nurse's office so Harry's visitors could come and wait for him to wake so they could celebrate winning the match.

"I'm writing down to the kitchens to tell them that they are to add a nutrient potion to each of Harry's drinks from now on," said the nurse as she cringed at the flock of students surrounding Harry's bed.

"I will have a word with him also, Poppy," Severus added. "See if I can't figure out what the boy's goal is by starving himself." Madame Pomfrey nodded grimly then said,

"I am going to go and remind them of the two visitors per patient rule. You are free to us my fire to leave if you would like." And she bustled out of the office telling off the dirty sweaty Gryffindor quidditch team as she went. Severus hastily grabbed a pinch of floo power and returned to his office.

Madame Pomfrey was woken in the middle of the night by the sound of tortured screams. She ran down the rows of beds to find Harry tossing and turning. "Harry..Harry, wake up," she whispered gently touching the boy's shoulders. Harry's eyes shot open and he flinched at her touch, scrambling to get away from the nurse he fell out of bed. The nurse quickly moved to the other side of the bed and waved her wand floating the boy back into his bed. "Nightmare Potter?" she asked. Harry nodded; he was still covered in sweat and shaking.

"You were in a quidditch accident; you should thank your lucky stars that Mr. Malfoy caught you before you reached the ground." Madame Pomfrey told him as she flicked her wand at him to clean him up. "Now here is a dreamless sleep potion. Your arm should be healed by morning, and after I am pleased with what you have eaten for breakfast you will pay a visit to Professor Snape. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head and quickly gulped back the potion, embarrassed that he had woken her up with his screaming. Madame Pomfrey walked back to her quarters and wrote a note to the potions master before falling back to sleep.

When Harry finally woke up in the morning he was dismayed to find a rather large tray of food sitting on the table next to him. Glumly he started to eat. He had finished a bowl of cereal and half a banana when his stomach started to hurt from having so much in it. He groaned and Madame Pomfrey came over to inspect his progress. "Finish the orange juice and then you can take the rest of the banana to the dungeons with you Potter. I checked your arm when you were sleeping and it is fully healed." Harry mumbled a thanks to her and gulped down his orange juice.

Once he was finished he threw on his clothes and robes, which had been dropped off by Ron and Hermione, and he headed toward the dungeons. He threw away the banana in the closest trash can he could find. When he arrived outside Snape's office he knocked on the door gently hoping that the man wouldn't hear him so he could just sneak back upstairs. But his heart fell as he heard the cold voce ring out, "You may enter."

Harry pushed open the door and sat down uncomfortably in the chair that was obviously meant for him across from Snape. "Potter," Severus started slowly. He was trying to keep his voice from coming across too harsh. "Why have you been skipping meals?"

Harry looked down at his hand. His nails had almost grown back to normal, but he knew that by the time he left the office they were going to be quite shot again. He raised his head, hand in his mouth and muttered, "I don't know sir."

"Yes Potter you do," said Severus frustrated, then catching himself he added more gently, "Potter I am not going to be angry with you. You will not be in trouble. Please tell me why you have not been eating."

"W-Well, I-I wasn't allowed at home."

"Have you ever been kept from eating here at Hogwarts Potter?" Snape asked impatiently.

"No sir."

"Then why when you returned did you not go back to eating normally?"

"M-My stomach hurts when eat more than just a little," the boy answered.

"Ok Potter, this is how it is going to work. Each meal I want you eat until you are full then eat one more bite. Every day you will add one more bite to each meal until I am satisfied with the amount you are eating, Understand?" The boy nodded his eyes returned to looking at his lap. "And you are not to miss another meal. Don't think that your skipping lunch periods has gone unnoticed. For now on you will eat in the Great Hall three times a day, and if you fail to show then you will be eating every meal with me in the dungeons."

Harry nodded fighting back tears. "What is upsetting you" Severus asked gently.

"I-I'm s-orry," whimpered Harry.

"P-Harry, I am not angry," said Severus kicking himself for coming across as angry to the boy. "We just want you to get your strength up so you won't break so easily." Severus walked around the desk, kneeled in front of Harry and hugged him. He was grateful no one could see him. Who was he becoming anyway? Hugging children. But it had the affect he was hoping for and Harry stopped shaking quite so hard.

Severus quickly let go and returned to his desk. "One more thing before you go. Madame Pomfrey has told me that you are still having nightmares." Harry looked up again nervously and nodded slowly. "Why hasn't the Weasley boy or one of the other lions in your dorm mentioned them? Surly if they are as bad as I heard the one was last night one of them would have told your head of house."

Harry's face went scarlet, "I put a silencing charm around my bed at night sir," he said looking around but never meeting Severus' eyes.

"How often do you have these dreams Potter?"

"Um, well every night sir."

"Potter would you like to tell me about them? It might help to stop them from reoccurring if you told someone."

"N-No sir. Its ok, it's just usually Voldemort on the back of Quirell's head. Nothing too bad." Harry lied. Severus knew the boy was lying, but didn't want to push him.

"Ok well Potter if you change your mind you can talk to me anytime. Now why don't you head back up to your common room, I'm sure there will be some sort of celebration for your," he paused grimacing over his own house's defeat, "win" he finished. And without another word Harry got up and left the dungeons.

_**Author's note- Yay Chapter 10! Let me know how you guys are liking the story so far! Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks Harry was able to build up his appetite, he would never win an eating contest with Ron, but he looked far less like a skeleton and more like a twelve year old boy. Harry was still having nightmares more nights than not, but he found that he rarely felt anxious enough to bite his nails and the scrapes on the inside of his arm were now reduced to faint scars. He had even returned his knife to his trunk, thinking how foolish it was for him to buy it in the first place.

Midway through November Harry found himself sitting next to Draco Malfoy in potions. They were whispering to each other, once in a while stopping their conversation to curse at each other loudly. They refused to admit in a million years that they had become friends with a member of their rival house.

"So Potter," Draco whispered, "Are you staying here for the Christmas holidays?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well I did last year, so yeah I guess I probably will."

"If my father wouldn't immediately turn you over to the Dark Lord I'd say you could come to my place," said Draco with a smirk.

"Yeah well getting killed by Voldemort might put a damper on my holiday," the boys sniggered and Snape rounded on them.

"Perhaps the two of you would like to teach today's lesson on polyjuice potion," Snape drawled, "I dare say you both seem to have a lot to say."

"Yeah well, Potter is trying to decide how many autographs he can sell before the holidays, I told him I wouldn't buy one if they were worth a hundred Galleons," Draco covered coolly.

"Ah I see, well 10 points from Gryffindor then. There will be no more talking." The class finished a quarter of an hour later and Harry caught up with Harry and Hermione.

"Who does Snape think he is anyway?" asked Ron outraged. "Malfoy was talking too, how come Slytherin didn't lose any points?"

"Harry, you are just going to have to be more careful," said Hermione, "If we keep losing points then we are going to lose the house cup."

Harry put his head down trying not to roll his eyes at Hermione. He tried not to be angry with Hermione, but wasn't it him who had won Gryffindor 150 points at the quidditch match just the other day? He said nothing however, and the trio had just sat down to lunch when a brown school owl flew to Harry and dropped a letter on his plate. "That's weird," he said, "I never get mail."

"Well open it then!" said Hermione excitedly.

Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter written on thick parchment.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to meet with you this evening. Please_

_Come to my office at 6:00_

_AD_

_PS I love sugar quills_

"That's weird, I always pictured Dumbledore as a chocolate frog kind of guy," said Ron, "What do you care if he like sugar quills anyway Harry,"

"It's the password to get into his office," said Harry.

"Have you done something wrong Harry," asked Hermione concerned.

"Not that I know of," he said. Before he could think about it for too much longer Ginny came up and plopped down next to Harry.

"Hey Harry! I just got a letter from mum. She says that you can come and stay at our place for Christmas if you like."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" asked Ron angrily.

"She said that you would forget to ask Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "So are you gunna come?"

Harry couldn't describe how he felt. He was so honored that Mrs Weasley had invited him over, "I would love to," he said, "as long as I won't be in the way," he added hastily.

"Of course not," said Ginny, "I'll go send an owl to mum and let her know." Ginny stood and left the hall. Harry was so happy that he spaced out for the rest of his classes that day and he was still elated at dinner when Hermione turned to him and said,

"Harry, aren't you supposed to be meeting with Dumbledore right now?" Harry looked at the clock that hung over the staff table it was 5:57 Dumbledore was already missing. Harry jumped up grabbed his bag and raced for the headmaster's office.

The gargoyles that guard Dumbledore's office jumped out of the way when they heard the password and Harry ran up the steps two at a time. When he finally made it to the top he was quite out of breath. The door opened before he got a chance to knock and he slowly entered.

"Sorry sir," Harry panted, "I lost track of time."

"That's alright my boy please take a seat." Harry sat down on a cushioned chair across from Dumbledore. "Lemon drop?" he offered. Harry nodded and took one from the bowl. Dumbledore started once they both had the candies in their mouths.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said slowly, "Professor Snape tells me that you assured him that your stay with the Dursleys went without a hitch after I dropped you off this summer. Is this true?" Harry nodded, he did not like where this conversation was going.

"Good good I am glad to hear it. Well then, I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to return to your aunt and uncle's for the Christmas holidays." Harry's heart stopped. His mouth went dry, and the sweet candy in his mouth now just seemed sour and sticky.

"B-But sir," Harry stammered, "The Weasley's have offered to have me stay with them."

"Ah well, how about this, you stay at your relatives for the first two weeks, and then the Weasley's will take you to the Burrow for the weekend before your return." Dumbledore paused, "That is unless there is a reason why you feel you cannot return to you aunt and uncle's."

Harry's mind thinking _tell him! Just tell him! _But Harry looked down at his hands and said slowly, "Yes sir, that plan sounds ok to me."

"Excellent Harry, then I will send an owl to Molly to let her know of our arrangement and you can plan on taking the train back where your aunt and uncle will be waiting to pick you up."

"Yes sir," said Harry still not looking at the headmaster. He was starting to feel nauseas, the lemon candy still sticky in his mouth.

"Alright Harry well I hope you have a goodnight, unless you have any other questions?"

"No sir," Harry said. He got up quickly and left the office. He ran down the corridor as quickly as he could before ducking into the closest bathroom he could find and throwing up. He retched until the taste of lemon was completely out of his mouth, until there was nothing left in his stomach and he was dry heaving.

Harry sat on the floor of the stall while silent tears streamed down his face. He heard the door open and someone came in the bathroom. Harry quickly stood up and wiped away his tears, hoping the newcomer would not be able to smell the sick that had filled the toilet moments before. Harry walked out of the stall and over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Potter…are those tears?" Harry spun around. It turns out the newcomer was Draco Malfoy.

"No, Malfoy," Harry lied, "I just ate something bad. I think the Weasley twins were trying out a new trick or something."

"Come off it Potter. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Malfoy, just leave me alone," Harry snarled, and he stalked out of the bathroom leaving a very shocked looking Slytherin behind.

Harry took the long way back to the Gryffindor common room, trying to calm himself down before he saw his friends. He bit at his nails thoughts racing, _What is Vernon or I mean Dudley going to do to me this time? Will I even make it to the end of the two weeks to see the Weasley's? Will they notice if I just run off for two weeks and make it back before the start of school._

Harry suddenly realized that be was standing outside the fat lady who was looking at him with a funny expression. "I said, what's the password," she snapped at him.

"Uhh.. oh right the password, it's phoenix."

"Right it is," she said and swung open." Harry walked into the common room slowly and was not surprised to see Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner waiting for him. He walked over and collapsed down on an armchair, resisting the urge to bite his nails.

"So mate, what did the old gaffer want?" asked Ron.

Harry looked into the fire as he said emotionlessly, "He told me that I am staying at the Dursley's until the Saturday before school starts."

"What?" asked Ron shocked, "but you're gunna miss Christmas! And new years too!"

"I know," said Harry quietly.

"But Harry, How come Professor Dumbledore doesn't want you to stay with the Weasley's," asked Hermione.

"He said it's safer with relatives I guess," said Harry.

"Oh, well I guess if it's safer.." Hermione started.

"Hermione don't even start!" exclaimed Ron. "Safer my arse! I'm going to write to mum, don't worry Harry, she'll make sure you come to the Burrow."

Harry grunted noncommittally. He knew that Dumbledore had made his mind up. Harry would be returning to Privet Drive and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Back in Dumbledore's office Snape had just come through the fire. "You wanted to see me Headmaster," he said.

"Why yes Severus. I just had a discussion with Mr. Potter."

"Might I care to ask what about," drawled Severus.

"About his arrangements for the winter break."

"What do you mean arrangements," said Severus slowly. "Surly the boy will be staying at Hogwarts like he did last year."

"Alas I am afraid that is impossible."

Severus was trying very hard to control his temper now. His lips had drawn into a tight line. "And why headmaster, is it impossible?"

"Because Severus, as I am sure you know, Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger." Snape absentmindedly grabbed at his left arm. Yes he had known that the Dark Lord was getting stronger, his dark mark was growing blacker each week.

"Sir, tell me you don't really think that the Dark Lord is planning on waltzing through the castle to pick up the boy on Christmas."

"I should hope not Severus," said Dumbledore, "But Voldemort has proven that he _can_ get into the castle. And I am positive that the only sure way to protect the boy is to send him back."

Snape was livid. The boy was finally starting to act like the brat he remembered. He had finally put some weight on and it had been two weeks since the last time he had seen the boy flinch at accidental human contact. "Sir, if you send the boy back he will return here in a worse state then we found him this past summer."

"Severus, we have both asked the boy point blank if the abuse continued when he returned to Privet Drive and he has denied it every time."

"The boy lies," hissed Snape.

"Severus," said Dumbledore slowly, "We have already had this conversation. All young boys lie. It is in their nature."

Severus ignored this and said, "How did he react when you told him?"

"Well naturally he was certainly not overjoyed about it. But he agreed that it was the best thing for him."

Severus mumbled something under his breath. "Severus unless you have a concrete reason against sending the boy back then this conversation is over."

Snape looked like he wanted to hit the old man, but instead he turned on his heel and left the office.


End file.
